


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette and Adrien get punished by their mothers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Punishment

Sabine: I heard you have been stalking Adrien. You should feel ashamed.

Marinette: But I-

Sabine: *Slaps Marinette* Shut up! You deserve a spanking. *Grabs Marinette and starts spanking her. Hard*

Emilie: I heard that you have been really rude to Ladybug. How could you?

Adrien: *Crying*

Emilie: Time for spanking. *Starts spanking Adrien. Hard*

The two "heroes" got what they deserved that day.


End file.
